


Little White Butterflies

by SansWife1995



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Metion of abuse, Sex, Spanking, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Stan was in love in the year 1984. When he left the town for a couple of days because everything reminding him of his brother. 19 year's later a women shows up at his and his brother's house.  And the woman looks exactly like Stanley. Waring spanking,sex and adult language





	1. Chapter 1

1984 Stanley was wondering though town another year without his brother. Then he saw a woman at the Mystery Shack. She had black hair and green eyes.

Her body was kissed by the sun and Stan went to her.

" Hello my name is Stan what is your name?" Stan asked as she smiled sweety and shook his hand

" My name is Danella Rose Davidson." Danella said as they shook hands and he smiled at her

Stan walked with Danella. He picked up a flower and give it one her.

" Your sweet." Danella said as Stan smiled and held her hand

" And your beautiful. Stan said as she blushed and continued to walk

They spent the days, weeks and months together every single day Stan kissed her and they spent the nights watching the stars.

" Have you ever thought to look at the stars and think someone is watching?" Danella asked as they were on the grass and Stan held her hand

" You think my father is looking down on us...what would he say?" Stan asked as Danella rubbed his hand and she smiled at him

Stan took Danella to his house he gave her a glass of red wine. Danella smiled at him and Stan kissed her.

Danella gripped his shirt and he picked her up. Danella looked at him as he walked up the stairs.

" Your so beautiful." Stan said laying her on the bed and gets on top of her

Stan kissed her body then kissed her neck passionately then licked her nipples as he pumped his finger in her pussy. She gasped and her body arched as he did this.

" I know my angel I promise I'll be gentle and I love you." Stan spoke gently and entered her gently blood came forth

She had tears streaming down and he kissed away the tears. He begun to move and she gripped the bed sheets. The pain went away and Danella nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and moaned as Stan repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Stan bent down, his hands beside Danella's chest, and leaned in, kissing Danella passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Danella threw her arms around Stan , the two hot and sweaty.

Stan held Danella's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Danella looked at Stan with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Stan continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's Danella please let me see thoses beautiful green eyes I love." Stan said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Stan had his release in Danella. Danella felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Stan finished and pulled his cock out. Stan gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Stan watched her close her eyes and snuggled close to him. She smiled in her sleep laying there next to him and he moved her hair away from her face. He fell asleep and smiled holding her close.

The next day Stan ran away from the house. Danella was very sad she stayed with sister. Nine months later Danella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Nicole. Danella died while giving birth to her daughter and her sister took care the child.


	2. Meeting The Uncle

Nicole was on the bus heading to Gravity Falls. Thirteen Years without the man in the photograph she held on for so many years.

Nicole hid the bruises on her so people wouldn't stare at her. Nicole finally had enough of the town she lived in and her evil aunt. All her Aunt did was blame her for her mother's death and abuse her.

She hoped her father loved her she prayed finally the bus stopped. After getting the money up to get out of that town it was wroth it to see the man in the photo with her mother. Her father and she grabbed the necklace her father gave her mother as she stepped off the bus.

Nicole went in the town. So many people it was hard to find the one person she came to live with.

Nicole spotted Ford in town and went up to him. Ford looked like the man in the photo but he had glasses.

" Excuse me sir but do you know a Stan Pines?" Nicole asked Ford and Ford smiled

" Yes he is my twin brother." Ford said as Nicole smiled and hugged him

Ford looked confused and hugged her back. Nicole looked up at Ford woth her mother's green eyes.

" I'm Nicole your brother's daughter. " Nicole said handing Ford the picture and his eyes widen a little bit

Was this girl really a pines. Only one way to find out good thing he had a DNA tester in his lab and he could easly get Stan's slivia from him.

Ford took Nicole to the shack there was Stan counting money and Soos was chating with Melody his girlfriend.

" Stan can I have your can when your done?" Ford asked pointing to the can of Pitt Cola and Stan handed to him without question

Ford went to his lab with Nicole and tested the DNA.

" Your my niece." Ford said smiled and hugged her close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be telling Stan about his daughter


End file.
